Ōtsutsuki Clan
The , also known as the ancestors of all shinobi, is a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about 1,000 years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today.Fourth Databook, pages 216-217 Some members of this clan notably have unusual anatomy such as horns. They also tend to have paler complexions and seem adapted to living in otherwise uninhabitable environments, such as the Moon. As the ancestors of all shinobi, they are the progenitors of notable clans such as the Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, and Kaguya clans. They are also the originators of puppets. History In distant time, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked in blood. A tree would grow from the blood of the deceased, getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Princess Kaguya, leader of the clan, would later consume the fruit to transcend and bring peace using her unrivaled power. Seen as a deity by people and called the , Kaguya settled down amongst them, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, the power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a . In a fit of jealousy that her children had inherited her chakra, Kaguya merged with the Shinju to turn against her own sons in a form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. After a fierce battle, with Hagoromo and Hamura standing victorious, the tailed beasts were made from her chakra, with her body sealed to form the core of a celestial body that would be known as the Moon. Hamura succeeding leadership of the clan later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki to the moon in order to guard their late princess (something they weren't aware of, thinking it to be the Shinju), while Hagoromo would stay in order to spread chakra to the humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. The clan was separated into two parts, the Main family and the Branch family, the clan inhabited the moon for a thousand years, the descendants of Hamura sealed their eyes within the Energy Vessel the Tenseigan, a giant orb accumulating tremendous power. The Branch family misinterprets Hamura's celestial decree, if they determined that mankind were using their chakra for evil after a millennium, they would unleash that power upon them. The clan killed off each other in a civil war. One millennium later, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, a direct descendant of Hamura and sole survivor of the otherwise extinct clan, would return to undo what his ancestors had made, planning to destroy humanity by having the moon collide with the earth, as a punishment for humans abusing chakra for militant purposes, and also specifically targeting Hinata Hyūga to revive his clan and continuing the Ōtsutsuki bloodline.The Last: Naruto the Movie Trivia * roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the ''Kojiki'' about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named , the daughter of a king named ; tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. * The clan itself is nearly extinct in name, but it's still extant through Hamura's line, with the sole member, Toneri himself. * In The Last: Naruto the Movie, it has been shown the clan's traditional attire is very unique, as they appear highly inspired by a variety of ancient Asian cultures, particularly Japanese, Chinese, and Middle Eastern. Commonly, they donned ceremonial kimonos (with various decorations from the back) with sash tied over his right shoulder and shinobi sandals. In battle, they donned the clan standard battle attire which resembling ancient Middle-Eastern attire: a turban, a mask over the lower-half of their face, a white vest, purple sash, purple pants and a purple long-sleeve shirt with bandages over their arms and feet, and additionally using a long robes for commander level. * Hinata is referred to by the entire clan as royalty, being dubbed the . What this title means and why she is given is currently unknown. But by having this title, Hinata had unique abilities like being the sole individual capable of destroying the Energy Vessel. References id:Klan Ōtsutsuki pl:Klan Ōtsutsuki